forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shu Mikami
is a main character in Forbidden Siren 2, and one of the playable characters. A former resident of Yamijima, Shu lost his memories and sight 29 years ago when the small island's inhabitants disappeared. Basing one of his best-selling books The Mermaid's Tears on a story his father told him when he was four years old, he returns to Yamijima in search for his lost memories. However, he finds that things are not what they seem once the boat to the island capsizes. Story Childhood Before the incident Born on Yamijima, Shu was the child of Ryuhei Mikami, though sadly Shu's mother died soon after birth. Living with his father, Shu took an interest following his father in discovering "treasure". One day, the two found a mysterious young woman who washed up ashore. This woman, Kanae, spent time with Shu, eventually creating a strong bond between them. Unknown to the boy, but clear to Ryuhei, Kanae bore a strong resemblance to Shu's mother. Kanae was in fact an avatar of Mother, an entity locked away in Yamijima, sent to the island to manipulate Shu into releasing Mother. Kanae taught Shu of seven seals, which were actually seven seals used to lock the entrance to Mother, clearly a sign of Kanae's manipulations. During the incident The town fishermen, lead by Tsuneo Ohta, were suspicious of Kanae's nature, noting her weakness to light. Branding her as a witch, the fishermen and Tsuneo finally decided to drive Kanae off. At night, Ryuhei tucks Shu into bed, wishing him goodnight. Shu says that he can't wait to play with Kanae again, saddening his father, as he knows about the plans for Kanae by the Ohtas and the fishermen. After Ryuhei goes downstairs, Shu sleeps, only to be woken by the sound of Kanae killing Ryuhei and the fishermen raiding Shu's home to catch Kanae in the act. Kanae flees with guilt, while the fishermen leave to find her. Shu goes downstairs, only to find the bloodied body of his father before him. Crying, the boy tells his father to wake up. Just then, the house door opens, attracting young Shu's attention. Before him is a young man with a dog, staring at him in disbelief of the scene before him. Shu runs away from him before anything can happen. Unknown to him at the time, the man with the dog was actually his future self who arrived in the past due to a red tsunami. Going out to the streets, Shu reunites with Kanae, who apologises to Shu. Together, they manage to make their way past the fishermen in the Aonoku settlement. However, Tsuneo eventually finds them, but after running away, Kanae manages to knock him out with pots. Going through a lighthouse, they are interuppted by the appearance of Tomoe Ohta, who attacks Kanae. Tsuneo and the other fishermen surround the two, but the ground under them breaks, leading them to fall into the ocean. The Ohtas and fishermen assume it to be over, but are struck by a red tsunami. Shu and Kanae are luckily able to get into a boat, but Kanae's body disintergrates into the ocean as distraught Shu wakes. This incident leaves Shu with amnesia and partially blind. Thankfully, he is picked up by a passing boat, and sent to the mainland, where he lives for the next 29 years. Adulthood Before the incident During his time in the mainland growing up, Shu adopts a seeing-eye dog, Tsukasa, and remembers a story his father once told him about a mermaid. With this memory, Shu writes the book The Mermaid's Tears, leading him to become a best-selling author in Japan. The lost memories of his childhood are something that he yearns for, so he decides to visit Yamijima to see if he can remember. At the docks, Shu allows Mamoru Itsuki to get onto the boat leading to the island when a worker denies him access, exploiting his fame and the fact that the worker is a fan of his. On the boat's journey to the island, Mamoru thanks him, with Shu saying that he did so because everyone on the boat, including Ikuko Kifune, Soji Abe and Akiko Kiyota, were all heading there anyway. Unexpectedly, the boat begins to shake as the ocean moves violently. Ikuko, one of the dock workers, struggles as she grabs onto the boat before slipping away in the sea, which has turned red. The boat ends up capsizing, separating everyone. During the incident Shu wakes up on Yamijima, on the shore of Aonoku, where he once lived. Tsukasa is with him, and together they explore the area. Unknown to him, he has been sent back to 1976 thanks to the red tsunami and the island's fold in space and time. As a result, he is astonished to find that everything looks the same as before, 29 years ago. Even more shocking, Shu opens the door of his home, only to discover his young 4 year-old self with the corpse of his father, calling out to him. His younger self sees him and runs off. The author is left nearly speechless as he exclaims that he is seeing his younger self. Just then, Tsuneo Ohta appears, who had come to the Mikami residence to catch Kanae. Not recognising the older Shu, he questions the young man's identity, but while he does so, a shiryo enters the house and possesses Ryuhei, turning him into a Shibito. The now undead Ryuhei stands before a baffled Shu and Tsuneo while Tsukasa barks at the zombie. Ignoring his son and dog, he chases Tsuneo from his home and out of the area with an intent to kill him. With the two out of the settlement, Shu continues his exploration with Tsukasa by his side, using the dog as a means for him to sightjack and know where he is going. Arming himself with a shoehorn, he faces the local fisherman who try to attack him as an unfamiliar resident. Going to a small site, he discovers a childish treasure map, only for Tsukasa to be caught under debris as a shibito enters the area. Shu only manages to make a small dash away from the creature before accidentally falling off from the site's steep surroundings and ends up evading the shibito and exiting the settlement. Luckily, Soji Abe is nearby, and the two settle in a tunnel. Soji recognizes Shu as a notorious novelist, wondering if Shu came to write a novel and if Soji himself can be in it. On the outskirts of the Fort Ruins, Shu makes sure that he can use Soji as a new target to sightjack. Unable to leave the ruins without the use of an object, Soji and Shu search for one to give them a boost to exit the area. Along the way, they come across a fossil, Managing to find an object, Soji and Shu escape from the ruins and its shibito inhabitants and head towards Hiradu. which momentarily shakes Shu of his memories of Kanae telling him of the seven seals. With his memories of the seven seals, Shu feels that searching for them may help him regain his lost memories. Soji agrees to help him, so they head towards the Yamijima Amusement Park. Once there, they are able to enter a gateway that was opened by Mamoru thanks to the manipulations of Yuri, a Mother avatar. In the gateway, Soji and Shu are confronted with Mother, who has fused with Yuri to create a body for herself, while Mamoru is drawn to her through hypnosis. Akiko, through timely intervention, appears and saves Mamoru by using her psychic powers to deal damage to Mother and break her control over him. Soji sees her as Ryuko, yet another Mother avatar, but he is able to resist any temptation and calls out Mother as not being her. Unfortunately, Shu is drawn to Mother, who appears to him as Kanae. Overcome with the joy of seeing "Kanae" after years of "stumbling around in the darkness", he makes his way to her and embraces her, only to feel the sudden sensation of tentacles covering his body as he is absorbed into Mother, who uses this absorption to birth Yamerei. As a Spirit Now absorbed, Shu finally regains his lost memories. As this occurs, his 4 year-old self witnesses Kanae dying. Eventually, the absorption results in his death. But even while dead, Shu is able to interact with the other remaining humans. In the Aonoku settlement, he appears before Akiko, who is surprised by his appearance - Akiko is in the settlement to discover the circumstances behind Kanae and the younger Shu's disappearance. Shu appears as a ghost, wandering to where the Mekkoju branch made for Ryuhei is; this branch is part of Yamijima folklore, which states that this branch must be placed to the body so that they are not possessed by evil spirits. Akiko uses the branch so that Ryuhei can rest in peace, who in the intervening time has turned into a Kou Yamibito. Next, Shu appears to Soji in the Gold Dredge, helping him obtain a key that allows him to eventually find Tsukasa. Shu allows his friend to gain custody of her through these actions, and during this, he wanders the Gold Dredge calling for his dog. When Mother sends Mamoru and Ikuko into a small dimension in the final moments of the false reality before its collapse, Shu joins them in spirit form, calling out for Kanae. During Mamoru and Ikuko's fight, a Kanae-possessed Akiko also arrives in this world, feeling Shu's presence and wanting to join him. Eventually, Akiko regains her free will and in her final act, she stabs herself with the Annunaki Remains, which damage Mother. This act kills Akiko and Kanae. After Mother's defeat, Mamoru, Ikuko and all of the other survivors are removed from the false Yamijima world. Shu and Kanae are now with each other, with Kanae holding Shu, who has now reshaped himself in his 4 year-old body. The two are finally reunited, never to be separated ever again. Characteristics Personality As a child, Shu is kind-hearted, caring for Kanae and his father. When he finds his father dead, he is scared, going to Kanae for protection. As she dies, it proves to be traumatic for him to watch another close person die, especially in front of him, resulting in his amnesia and blindness. As an adult, not much has changed in his kindness. He is willing to allow Mamoru into the boat by exploiting his fame as an author. Due to blindness, he requires someone to sightjack to get around. His connection with Kanae only served to fool him when he viewed Kanae as Mother, and his disinterest in the logic of her survival and the fact that she did not age show how his feelings towards her can blind him and make him vulnerable to manipulation. As a spirit, he shows how he cares for those closest by making sure that Soji finds and takes care of Tsukasa, and showing Akiko where the branch for his father is so that Ryuhei can be freed. Relationships *Son of Ryuhei Mikami; finds Kanae with him; says goodnight to him; finds him dead minutes later; as an adult, relives the scene and witnesses his father rise as a Shibito *Close brother-sister relationship with Kanae; finds her with his father; both escape Yamijima, but is forced to watch Kanae die; as a spirit, watches Kanae-possessed Akiko stab herself to help kill Mother; rejoins with Kanae in the afterlife *Owner of Tsukasa; lets Soji Abe take care of her *Makes sure that Mamoru Itsuki gets onto the boat the Yamijima; Mamoru thanks him *Saved by Soji Abe; follows him to Mother's domain *Absorbed by Mother *As a spirit, ensures that''' Akiko Kiyota''' uses his father's branch to free him from his undead state; sees her possessed by Kanae in the final battle with Mother, and she stabs herself to help kill her Similarities She shares various similarities with various characters from Forbidden Siren: * Tamon Takeuchi = They both suffered a tragedy at the same time (1976) losing their family (Tamon's parents / Shu's father and Kanae) when they were young, both their parents were anthropologists and knew each other (Omito Takeuchi / Ryuhei Mikami). They both return to their home village in search of answers with a trusty companion but end up splitting from them (Yoriko Anno / Tsukasa). They both end up embracing the people they loved the most only for it to be not quite what it seems to be (Tamon's parents are actually Failed Shibito, and "Kanae" was merely Mother appearing to him as her). * Harumi Yomoda = They both lost their mother but find another mother figure in which they rely for most of the story but which somehow also tries to kill them but eventually end up saving them (Reiko Takato / Kanae), also they both encounter someone dead after waking up from their sleep (The Maeda family / Ryuhei Mikami). They both can escape their alternate realities as children. * Miyako Kajiro = They are both blind and linked to the village (Hanuda / Yamijima), also they both rely on a dog they lose at the beginning of the story (Cherub / Tsukasa) or a character that looks for them (Kyoya Suda / Soji Abe), also they both die just when the deity is about to be freed (Datatsushi / Mother). * Bella / Amana = They are playable as both a child and an adult. Missions Trivia *Shu is the first playable character in the game, as his four year-old self in first-person view. The fact that players start the game out as him would make them assume that he is the main character, when in reality that right is reserved for Mamoru Itsuki. *Shu is the only blind playable character in the series *Like with Bella and Amana in Siren: Blood Curse, Shu is playable as both a child and an adult. *After being absorbed by Mother, the Link Navigator places the cutscene where he remembers Kanae dying when he was 4 in an earlier point. When the scene starts, the time featured in the opening character card does not have an actual time, but instead randomly shifts through different numbers. *Like Miyako Kajiro, Shu relies on a seeing-eye dog for sightjacking in order to see. Gallery Shu_Mikami_and_Tsukasa.jpg|Shu Mikami with his trusty seeing-eye dog, Tsukasa Shu Vision.png|Shu's vision due to his blindness, confronting an Aonoku fishermen Shu through Tsukasa.jpg|Shu sightjacking Tsukasa so that he can see where he goes Siren2-1.jpg Siren2-4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Siren 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters